


Plus besoin

by AndersAndrew



Series: Supernatural - End!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les espoirs de Cas, tous vains, tous illusoires. Un pénible apprentissage de la vie humaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus besoin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petite_laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=petite_laitue).



> Titre : Plus besoin  
> Fandom : Supernatural  
> Rating : PG-13  
> Genre : UA Dark, par définition, angsty slashy  
> Pairing : End!Castiel->Dean  
> Nombre de mots : 522  
> Prompt : Supernatural - Castiel(/Dean) - UA Dark

La guerre faisant rage depuis deux ans maintenant. Depuis que Lucifer avait investi le corps de Sam Winchester, les catastrophes s'étaient succédées et les grandes nations du monde étaient tombées. La population avait été infectée par le virus du croatoan, et à présent, il restait très peu de survivants encore sains.  
Nombreux étaient ceux qui sombraient dans la folie.  
Castiel avait assisté au déroulement de chaque étape de cette apocalypse, et était passé par plusieurs stades.  
Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus un fier soldat au service du Seigneur. Si ce dernier est toujours là, quelque part, Castiel lui souhaite de s'étouffer dans son propre vomi, sincèrement.  
Les choses avaient beaucoup changé et cela avait eu un impact énorme sur sa personnalité et sa façon de voir la vie.  
Tout était devenu lourd, voire douloureux. De se lever le matin jusqu'à essayer de s'endormir le soir, et toute la journée entre les deux, chaque moment, tout est rendu éprouvant et laborieux.  
Rien ne soulage l'humanité ; cette humanité que Castiel désirait tant.  
On veut toujours ce que les autres ont, avant de comprendre une fois qu'on l'a, que l'on n'est pas fait pour ça.  
Mais c'est trop tard. Pas d'échange, pas de remboursement.  
Castiel est coincé sur terre, dans le corps de Jimmy Novak.  
Et personne ne l'en avait sorti.

Contrairement à ce que Dean avait prétendu, il s'était adapté assez rapidement à son nouveau statut, considérant qu'il avait tout à apprendre. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait quasiment tout seul, car Dean était trop occupé par ses problèmes – et ceux du monde en train de s'effondrer – pour l'aider dans son pénible apprentissage.  
Bien sûr, c'était dur de devoir agir et penser comme un être humain ; même le temps semblait s'écouler plus lentement, et pourtant la fatigue était là pour lui rappeler qu'il passait horriblement vite.  
Le plus difficile, c'était de voir Dean s'éloigner peu à peu alors que Castiel tentait en vain de se rapprocher, de se raccrocher à lui.  
Comme si la perte de Sam et la victoire de Lucifer avait anéanti les dernière parcelles d'humanité chez Dean.  
A partir de cet instant où Sam avait dit oui, son frère aîné avait tout essayé pour le sauver, et sauver le monde.  
En vain. Et à force d'accumuler les échecs, il avait fini par se mettre en pilotage automatique, vaincu lui aussi par les évènements.  
Au début, Castiel avait fait des efforts ; il se rendait bien compte qu'il y avait un fond égoïsme dans sa démarche : il ne voulait pas être seul au milieu de ce désordre.  
Il avait été déçu. Pas parce que Dean l'avait rejeté. Au contraire.  
Il s'était servi de lui, et ce n'était pas ce que Castiel espérait.

Finalement, il avait trouvé son propre pilotage automatique. Ça incluait des filles et de la drogue – s'il avait cru faire réagir Dean ainsi, ça avait raté.  
Il n'avait guère plus d'emprise sur ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait plus ni le protéger, ni l'aider ; alors qu'en tant qu'ange, il était un soldat aguerri ; en tant qu'humain, il était faible.  
Et plus personne n'avait besoin de lui.


End file.
